battleships_blood_seafandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Right Ships to Train
'Tips on Finding the Right Ships to Train' There are over 30 legendary ships. It is hard for novices to choose. You only need 9 ships in the battle, so you have to know how to choose ships properly. Novices will choose legendary ships if they have one. We would like to talk about what ships are worth advancing when you can. Ships with higher rating have higher stats, so rating become very important when you choose a ship. Other stats matters later includes Dodge, Accuracy, Crit, Tenacity and Crit Damage. Tenacity can reduce Crit while Tenacity reduce Accuracy, which means they interrelate with each other. And when your fleet has high Dodge rate or Crit rate, you’ll see Miss or Crit all over the screen. Note that you need to improve your Accuracy before improving Crit for your attack will be easily dodged by enemies with a high Dodge rate when your Accuracy is too low, rendering your high Crit rate useless. Tap Magnifier button to view the ship’s info and her rating in Index Here’s a brief summary: the priority for you is to choose ships with two bonuses, especially ships with high Dodge rate and Crit rate. It’d be even better if her rating is as high as possible. You may not know how to check a ship’s two bonuses, which is what I’m going to introduce to you. The first way to do is to check what bonus her passive skill enhances. If a passive skill enhance a ship’s Dodge rate, she’ll acquire 10% Dodge rate when skill is max. Moreover, a flagship’s passive skill will work on herself as well as other ships in the formation. The other way is to check the ships’ Advance stats, namely +1, +2. It’s recommended that you pay close attention to +3 and +4 stats for during these period, the two bonuses will relatively improve a lot. This is Battleship Yamato, very awesome one. When her skill is max she can have 20% bonus on both Crit and Dodge with 5% extra Accuracy This is Aircraft Carrier Kaga. When her skill is max she can have 30% bonus Dodge and 10% Crit Then again, you just don’t need to chase after Yamato or Iowa for their designs are really hard to get unless your vip level is high enough. You can either acquire their designs using Draws with a relatively low odd or exchange for them after unlocking techs required, both of which methods are time-consuming. I’ll say there are plenty of ships with a rating of 14 that are worth training. Still, if you can afford a rating-18 ship then forget what you hear. Alright, let me show you some cool rating-14 ships: Aircraft Carrier Akagi with a rating of 14 and 20% Crit. Relatively easy to obtain. IXD2 Submarine with a rating of 14 and 30% Dodge Battleship Hindenburg with a rating of 14 and 30% Dodge Aircraft Carrier Graf Zeppelin with a rating of 14 and 20% Crit and 10% Dodge 'Tips: Ships with high two-bonuses are listed below' Ships with High Dodge: '''Yamato, Kaga, IXD2, Hindenburg, HMS Illustrious, Tench, I-400, North Carolina and Souryu '''Ships with High Crit: Yamato, Iowa, Shokaku, Akagi, Lion Class, Zeppelin, Tench, Unryu, Nelson and Nagato Last but not least, Formation. It won’t be a bad idea if all your ships in your fleet are good at Dodge or Crit. However, sometimes it just doesn’t work out that way. On the offensive side, you should deploy ships with focus fire such as submarines for their skill is to attack enemies in the front row. Or some battleships or aircraft carriers whose skills are to attack enemies in the back row are equally acceptable. Here is my suggestion, Yamato, North Carolina, Essex and HMS Ark Royal, all of which can destroy enemies in the back row instantly. Despite Essex doesn’t have a high Crit rate, her Accuracy is quite reliable as well as her overall stats, making her damage deadly nevertheless. On the defensive side, it’s strongly advised you deploy ships with high Dodge rate or high HP in the front row such as HMS Vanguard, who has low Dodge but high HP. Also you should put ships like this in the back row in case of them being destroyed instantly by enemies. Apart from this, you should deploy ships with high Crit in the back row and if your opponent doesn’t have ships that threaten your ships in the back row, you’ll gain the upper hand in this battle. On the money side, choosing ships with a rating of 18 is definitely a priority. If you don’t have the money, then never mind.